The Garfield Show: Double Vision (Alternate Cut)
Has anyone heard of the Garfield Show? It's a show about Jim Davis' comic book character of the same name, going on adventures with his owner Jon Arbuckle and Odie, A dog who is also another pet of jon. I was a huge fan of this series, but sadly, it was cancelled in 2016. The date was 4th of August, 2017. I was in my house minding my own business. I was bored, so i watched some T.V. I turned it on and the channel was Cartoon Network. I watched a few episodes of Adventure Time and Regular Show, and i noticed a little bumper shown below an episode of regular show. It read "Garfield show, new episodes! Don't miss!". I thought to myself "Huh? i thought that was cancelled 1 year ago!". Anyways i love to see a new episode of my favourite show! After regular show ended, the theme song immediately played and the nostalgia rush was intense! The Episode The episode was "Double Vision", one of my favourite episodes! I noticed there was a little bracketed sentence below the title, it read (Alternate Cut). Anyways, the episode started as usual, with Garfield stumbling upon Professor Bonkers' future vision glasses. The episode was still normal for a while, but when it got to the scene where Mr Barker, Jon's boss, left due to garfield and odie throwing him into a trash can, the episode immediately took a dark turn. Jon then turned his neck 180 degrees and he was pissed! It then cuts to him sitting on the chair with the most angriest look i ever saw! The two pets were dancing in front of him. Jon said his usual lines, "You can stop dancing now! I am forever not forgiving both of you for LIFE!!!" Garfield and odie then look at him and they went upstairs. Garfield said "Boy! Jon is really angry at us for making him lose his job, right odie?" Odie then barks in agreement. A time card appeared saying "One Month Later". Garfield and odie appear on screen and they were really skinny due to days without being fed. "Do you think Jon stopped being angry?" Odie barks. It then cuts to jon, he was still sitting at the chair, looking angry. Now i see Jon very angry, he had a 5 o'clock shadow and his eyes were extremely bloodshot. I was super scared! Garfield and odie then look at jon, he was still angry at the chair. Garfield waved his arms at jon. It then cuts to jon's Point Of View and i saw garfield waving his hand at me. Jon stood up from the chair and went to the kitchen. I thought he was going to give Garfield and Odie food, but what he came back with, really freaked me out, he came back with a knife! Garfield and odie were shocked to see this and he was still angry. His frown slowly turned into a very crooked smile and said "Time for the both of you to.....................DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". The scream was so loud i had do cover my ears! It almost gave me a heart attack as it happened so suddenly! Jon started chasing Garfield and odie around the house in a comedic manner and the regular music played. Garfield and odie ran around the house until they they're trapped. Garfield said that it was not the best place to hide in the bathroom, so he ran to the bedroom. Odie was trying to run, but jon cornered him. He still had the crooked smile i saw before he chased the both of them and his eyes were still bloodshot. His hair was also mangled. He then grabbed a baseball bat that was in the bathtub for some reason. Odie was cowering in fear, as jon started laughing, his laugh was like the joker, only deepen and demonic. He then hits odie with the baseball bat. The screen turned black for 42 seconds, as i heard a dog shrieking in pain and sounds of jon laughing like crazy. What came back on screen really creeped me! It was jon, ripping odie's intestines from the heavily mutilated corpse of the poor dog. He started eating odie's organs one by one, while he just throws some of the organs out of the bathroom window. His mouth was covered in blood and his teeth were drenched with blood. He then wiped his mouth with his sleeve and there was a lot of blood, drenched on his sleeve. "I wonder where garfield is?" Jon said in a voice that sounded nothing like Wally Wingert. Garfield was hiding under the bed to make sure Jon doesn't see him. Garfield then hears wood banging and i saw what was the source of the noise. It was jon smashing the door with the blood stained knife. He peeked through it and said "Here's Jonny!" Jon then broke the door down with his foot and it broke. Garfield was hiding as he hears footsteps. "Garfield, where are you? Come out to play! I have lasagna in the fridge!" In the same voice. This line gave chills down my spine. Garfield was still hiding, until jon grabbed garfield's tail and dragged him from under the bed. Jon dropped garfield on to the floor with a loud thud! He grabbed garfield by the neck and i could hear garfield coughing. "Jon? What are you going to do to me?!" Garfield said in a raspy voice. "You naughty cat! I have spent years trying to do this. Now! It is time to do something i should've done a long time ago!" Jon said in a psychotic voice. He pinned garfield to the floor and he started laughing the same laugh. The screen turned black one last time and what i can hear before the episode ended, were the screams of garfield and the laugh of a crazed jon. There were no credits. Aftermath I was pretty freaked out of this episodes ending, i mean, i get why jon did that to his two pets. I had lots of nightmares where jon would come to my house and harvest me like odie. Was this supposed to be the series finale?! I stopped watching Garfield after that. Now that i know how the the show ended. Some nights i keep staying up, watching episodes of different shows, while i play smash bros on my Wii U. I was able to send an e-mail to Paws Inc. The company who made garfield. 2 weeks later, i got a reply from Jim Davis, and this is what he said: "Dear Mr XXXXXX, thank you for posting this story about the unaired episode of The garfield show. Back in 2009, We got a package with a tape inside, sent by someone by the name of Alessia Gordon. She said she was a huge fan of the garfield show and she wanted us to post her fan fiction episode on the air, but when our editors viewed the episode, they were shocked and they were sent to therapy the next day. Due to the episode's horrific nature, we had no plans to air it. If you read this, don't release this episode to the public! -Warm regards, Jim Davis Due to jim's words, i unfortunately was unable to give any screenshot or footage. Please! I am begging you! If you find this episode on your T.V. Don't watch it! This has scarred me for life and i don't want this to happen to you too! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Garfield Category:Bootleg Category:PSA Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Alternate Ending Category:Murder Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Alternate Episodes